


Agent Weston: Rescue Mission

by orphan_account



Series: My NHI!verse fics [5]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Avenging Charlie, Blankets, Comforting, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KINDA SPOILER BUT NOT REALLY BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS ALREADY</p>
<p>When C****** dies randomly, Agent Weston decides to embark on a rescue mission to her friend's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Weston: Rescue Mission

Agent Sarah Weston panted heavily as she ran. Her feet pounded on the pavement and her heart pounded in her ears. But she’d finally perfected the mission plan and there was no time to lose, so she ignored the burning in her legs and kept going. Skidding slightly as she turned a corner, she saw with relief that the target building was just up ahead and tried to ignore the fact that her destination was the tenth floor. Secret agents shouldn’t be put off by such things, she knew, but physical exercise had never really been her thing, not while there were better things such as fanfiction to enjoy.  
Inside the building however, she was forced to accept the reality of a broken lift and head for the stairs. She would have very much liked to stop and catch her breath but she had to get to the target quickly.  
‘Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry,’ she thought as she sprinted up the stairs two at a time. When she had reached the destination floor she didn’t even pause for breath as she went straight up to the target’s door and, with a surprising amount of strength, kicked it open. She gasped. Inside, it was so much worse than she had imagined.  
Dirty laundry was strewn around everywhere. Mangy old pizza boxes and empty cans cluttered up the floor. The blinds were closed and the light was off. And in the middle of the room, huddled on the sofa with piles of blankets, was the most pitiful site Agent Weston had ever seen in her (admittedly not that long) career in MI5.  
“Oh,” she breathed. “Gilbert…”  
From half underneath a blanket, Gilbert looked up at her, tears in his eyes. He whispered something that she couldn’t quite hear, but it didn’t matter. She knew what he was saying,  
“I know,” she said, trying to console him. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner but my boss said that the death of a fictional character wasn’t a good enough reason to skip work. Especially since our work is normally preventing the deaths of fictional characters…”  
“She wasn’t just fictional!” Gilbert said in a voice that was hoarse from crying. “Charlie is part of the family!”  
“Damn right she is,” agreed Sarah vehemently. “And we’re going to do something about those bitches of writers.”  
She looked around the dishevelled room again.  
“But… maybe after we get you sorted out…” she decided. “Get out of there now.” Not too roughly, she pulled the blankets off a snivelling Gilbert and set about instructing him on cleaning up. After about 10 minutes the room was looking somewhat presentable again.  
“Thanks for coming over,” said Gilbert awkwardly. “I may have overreacted slightly…”  
“Not at all!” replied Sarah breezily. “I cried for ages afterwards as well, and I’ve had training at dealing with this stuff.”  
“They give you training to deal with this stuff?” Gilbert asked incredulously.  
“Oh yes, they have to. Just in case any of us end up reacting like you did and then we can’t go to work.”  
“Sounds like there’s still a lot you need to teach me.”  
“Yes there certainly is. But not now. Now we need to recover.”  
So Sarah boiled some water and found some pot noodles for them to eat and they both sat on Gilbert’s sofa and read fluffy fanfiction, silently remembering the wonderful woman that is Charlie.  
Agent Weston decided that her and Gilbert’s mission would have to wait until another day.


End file.
